wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton
I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton is a Wiggles song from Top of the Tots. Song Credits Top of the Tots * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick * Published by Wiggly Tunes * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded and Engineered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia, by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Live Hot Potatoes! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded, Mixed and Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, Australia The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed Musicians Top of the Tots * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Keyboards: Steve Blau, Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick) Live Hot Potatoes! * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner * Percussion: Craig Abercrombie * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals: Andrew Koblar, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce Song Lyrics Anthony: Everybody, get your batons ready. It's time to conduct the orchestra. Greg: I wave my arms and swing my baton I wave my arms and swing my baton. Anthony: H-hey! Greg: When the orchestra it plays, They follow me all the way. Murray And Jeff: We're following. Greg: I wave my arms and swing my baton. Anthony: He's right, you know. Everybody: He waves his arms and swings his baton. He waves his baton and swings his baton. When the orchestra it plays, They follow him all the way. He conducts the band or the orchestra. Anthony: Come on, orchestra, let's play. (Instrumental break) Follow that conductor. Keep it in time. Come on, conductor, let's do it again. Greg: I wave my arms and swing my baton. Anthony: You already said that. Everybody: He waves his arms and swings his baton. Anthony: We already said that. Greg: When the orchestra it plays, Everybody: They follow him all the way. Greg: Yes, I wave my arms and swing my baton. Everybody: He conducts the band or the orchestra. Trivia * Only TV Series 4 has the prologue for this song. * The song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. Video Performances * Top of the Tots * Live Hot Potatoes! * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Album Appearances * Top of the Tots * Live Hot Potatoes! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Top of the Tots songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs